Pathologies of the gastro-intestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens are commonly treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Tools for deploying hemostatic clips via endoscopes are often used to control internal bleeding by clamping together the edges of wounds or incisions. These tools are inserted into the body through a working channel of an endoscope. Specifically, the tools may be attached to an elongated coil inserted through the endoscope to provide the flexibility necessary to permit insertion through a tortuous path in the body. However, elongated coils often do not provide torsional stiffness sufficient to translate a desired rotation imparted to the proximal end of the coil (e.g., at a proximal handle) to the hemostasis device (e.g., clip, etc.) coupled to the distal end of the coil. Specifically, as coils compress or expand when subjected to a twisting load until an outside diameter of the spring meets an opposing force, much of the energy input into the coil is dissipated before being transmitted to the distal end of the coil. Thus, a significant portion of rotation applied to a proximal end of a coil causes expansion/compression of the coil and does not translate in a corresponding rotation at the distal end thereof.